Bedtime Story
by MattieCanadaEh
Summary: During an ugly fight between Alfred and Matthew, they're forced to babysit Peter Kirkland, who later demands a bedtime story. Though when he finally does, he doesn't get exactly what he hoped for. AmerCan


**AN: This story is a bit different from my normal violent acts. Just a little cute, fluffy thing I wrote in my spare time and I decided to post it to give you all something to read while I work on request work. **

**Thank you to my beta, Banira_Ai, for finally getting off her lazy butt and going over this for me.  
**

**Info: Alfred and Matthew are NOT related in this story, but if you float the incest boat, be my guest to think of it that way.**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Hello? Matthew? This is Tino. Do you have a moment to talk?"  
"H-Hello, Tino. Is there something wrong?"  
"Well, you see, Berwald and I are very busy with all of this work piling up on us lately…And we need someone to watch Peter until we catch up. He refuses to go to Arthur's-"  
"Because he's an English jerk of jerks, mom! He'll feed me all of this nasty food and poison me!"  
"Peter, please! Go play somewhere else. Please…Matthew…If you and Alfred don't mind…It would only be for a couple of days and I promise he won't be any trouble." __  
_

Matthew Williams had been handed his fair share of lies in his lifetime; Francis had lied to him once after he gave him away to Arthur, Arthur had lied to him about confusing him with Alfred, and Alfred had lied to him when he said he'd remember their six month anniversary…and didn't, which only led to some angry tension in the household. But never in his life, had he expected Tino, one of the nicest nations in the world, to lie to him about anything. But he did; Peter Kirkland was the biggest mess of trouble he'd ever experienced. He had a mouth like a sailor, which he probably picked up from England, had a complex about being the greatest nation ever, and knew how to hit a nerve harder than Matthew ever could. And to make matters worse, Tino left no instruction on how to handle him; all he left was a note that said one thing:

_~Peter likes to be read a story before bed. Be creative._

Matthew had never been around children much in his lifetime, the closest thing he had to a child was Kumajiro, who frequently demanded fish and his identity every morning and night. Alfred had fifty children, but he would be dammed before he asked that egotistical, anniversary forgetting idiot for any sort of help. It wasn't easy to avoid the other nation; after all, they lived together, but he still refused to go to Alfred and ask for help. Though, he didn't really have a choice when the self proclaimed hero burst into the guest room, declaring he could tell a way better story than Matthew could. And before he could protest, Alfred was seated on the bed next to Peter and diving head first into a story.

"Okay, Seaworld, listen up! Since you're spending the next few days with us, I am officially in charge of story-telling because honestly…Mattie has no idea what he's doing!" Alfred declared, not even flinching as the Canadian's fist connected with his arm. Unlike Matthew who easily held a grudge, Alfred refused to acknowledge that the two of them were having a fight at all. Anniversaries snuck up on him just as easily as Mattie's birthday, which he forgot again this year. Anything that had to do with Mattie just snuck up on him because he was just so...invisible sometimes. Though he couldn't understand why he didn't get mad about the birthday this year but got mad about their six month instead. It's not like it was any different from any other month! In his defense, he didn't see the big deal in celebrating being together when they were together every day. "Ready for this awesomeness? Alright! Once upon a time…There was an awesome hero!"

"Who had an ego the size of a house." Matthew continued, earning a laugh from Sealand and a glare from his boyfriend which he paid not even a speck of attention to. It's not like he was lying; Alfred's ego was bigger than a house, possibly bigger than the Earth. Alfred just refused to believe it.

Alfred continued to glare at the Canadian for several more moments before turning back to the young nation, a smug smirk on his lips; Two could play at this game. "But unlike regular heroes, he didn't save bitchy, blond haired princesses with stupid purple eyes because they nagged him about everything." He said, seeing the shocked look in the child's eyes and not even risking turning around to see the look in Matthew's. He already knew that those cold orbs of purple were filled with anger.

Matthew was fuming, cheeks a dark shade of red out of rage and embarrassment. He couldn't even begin to yell at Alfred for swearing in front of a child because he was incredibly close to doing it himself. "W-Well, it's not like that princess, no matter how bitchy, would want to be saved by an egotistical jackass who forgot their six month anniversary after promising he wouldn't!" he shot back, purple eyes narrowed dangerously. He heard another gasp from Sealand and knew that he would probably get a harsh talking to from Tino when the boy ended up going home to introduce his new vocabulary.

"Maybe the hero wouldn't have forgotten the anniversary if the princess would stop riding his ass for two seconds." Alfred grumbled, hearing Matthew's sharp intake of breath and bracing himself for the punch to the arm, which hurt more than he expected it to when it did come. Matthew wasn't normally a violent soul though he did have a lot of pent up rage but when he was upset, he hit harder then words ever could. And Alfred, being a hero, couldn't hit him back. He couldn't hurt the Canadian he loved despite how angry they were with one another, so all he could do was stare him straight in the eyes, daring him to say something to make him feel as hurt as the Canadian looked. Unfortunately, the only thing Matthew did was look away from him, eyes filled with tears and to tell the truth, that hurt more than anything.

"Um…I don't think this is how the story is supposed to go…" Peter said from his place on the bed hesitantly, looking at the two adults with some fear and some confusion. "Aren't heroes and princesses supposed to be in love? And get married and live happily ever after?"

"You just shut up and listen to the story." Alfred snapped, not taking his eyes off the hurt look on Matthew's face, feeling guilty because he put it there but he couldn't risk his pride by apologizing. The guilt was consuming him as he sat there, not quite knowing how to continue. "Okay so…T-The hero decided…"

"No! How about you shut up and listen to how I tell the story? Because you two are telling it all wrong! Got it?" Peter said, climbing out from under the covers and looking at his current guardians, making sure not to start until both of them were watching him. Both adults looked hurt and angry; all they needed was a story to make them feel better! A story with a happy ending like his mother told! "Okay! The princess always gets captured by some big monster! So, let's say that the princess got suddenly snatched up by the evil dragon with the big, fuzzy eyebrows and got locked up in a big tall tower! But, even though they had a bad fight, the hero decided to go and save the princess because he realized that he loved the princess very much."

As the young nation spoke, he saw how with each word that came out of his mouth, the two adults in front of him seemed to soften up and finally begin to look at one another; one guilty and the other teary eyed. "And after a big long battle, the hero slayed the jerkish bushy eye browed dragon and saved the princess from the scary tower!" he declared. "Then when they arrived home, the hero said he was sorry for forgetting-" He was cut off by a finger against his lips, placed there by the Alfred, who merely smiled at him; a silent thank you.

"I think I can take it from here…" he said softly, removing his finger from the boy's lips and soon taking one of Matthew's hand in one of his own while the other cupped his soft, pale cheek. "The hero apologized for forgetting their anniversary and for calling the princess all of those mean names. He also admitted that the princess's eyes weren't stupid…but really they were beautiful and he loved everything about them."

Matthew's cheeks turned a light pink at his lover's words before smiling lightly in response, looking up through light blond eyelashes with a sudden shyness. "And the princess apologized for calling the hero such mean names as well." He said softly, leaning in closer to the man across from him, nuzzling into the hand that was now cupping his cheek.

"Then they kissed!" Peter announced, causing the two to jerk apart, startled. He blinked when he received confused looks before huffing and mentally smacking himself. "You have to kiss so you can live happily ever after! Duh! Everyone knows that!"

Alfred's bright heroic grin practically lit up the room as he turned back to the Canadian and pressed a kiss to his mouth, short but sweet. "Well, I hope that the princess knows that the hero had more than kissing in mind for the night?" he asked, laughing at the deep blush that suddenly spread across his Mattie's face. Standing up quickly, he pulled the boy up with him and flashed Sealand a thumbs up. "Well, good night, Seaworld! Sleep tight! And um…Don't come in our room for anything because we'll be busy!" He announced before he and his lover left the room, leaving the small boy in the dark.

And despite the hero and the princess getting their happily ever after, young Sealand didn't get any sleep for the duration of his stay due to the loud noises in the next room.

* * *

**ENDING AN: So, I hope you enjoyed my fluffy fic and you weren't disappointed. **

**Give me a review and tell me what you think? My last fic didn't get many reviews and to be honest, I crave your thoughts and opinions. **

**Thank you for reading~! Until next time~!  
**


End file.
